Don't Go
by Water's Cat
Summary: So it is the anniversery of Allen's ex-boyfriends death and he is not taking it well. umm...not good at summaries. Rated T for teen suicide, cussing, sadness? and more thoughts of suicide. ON HIATUS


**I have no i dea where this came from...it just sorta happened...but anyways. eh. lately i have been in a awful mood and don;t really know why. so i will probably update more often...so yea.**

**here is this story that just came out...**

**Christian: wow...very good story.**

**ME: WHAT? you came out to speak? O.O**

**Christian: yea...this story seemed...nice...i think that's the word i am looking for.**

**Jenna: ? did he just say something is...'nice'?**

**Alex: yes Jenna. he just said that.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER! ok...so even though you have head this many times. I, Symmetrical-Girl, do not, in ANY way, own -Man. but i DO own this idea and my OC. <strong>

* * *

><p>He was just standing there, looking down at his phone, still not believing what it read.<p>

'_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…or anyone. But now I never will hurt anyone again. Good-bye Allen.'_

It's been exactly one year since he got that text from his ex-boyfriend, Zac, right before he killed himself. Allen still doesn't know why he has kept this message all this time, when each time he looks at it, it makes him cry. _Why did have to do this to me? This hurts more then that one time, it hurts so much more. I hope you are proud of yourself!_ He threw his phone across the room and watched as it broke into pieces as soon as it hit the wall. As soon as it landed on the floor he heard someone knock at his door, and came into his house.

"Allen?" he heard someone say from downstairs. He knew right away that it was Lavi, since he was the only one who ever came over to his house. "Are you there? If you don't get down here soon you will be late for school. And you and I know that Cross will not like that." He was right, by what he said about Cross. If Allen was late or tardy one more time, Cross had said that he would personally slaughter him on sight. And this was no exaggeration.

"Eh. I am coming Lavi, just be patient." He yelled to Lavi from the room that he was in.

"Jeez, what took you so long? Where you- hey…are you crying?" he asked Allen as he noticed the younger boys face blotched with red near the eye area. "What's wrong?"

"It's April 20th," was his only reply. Lavi knew right away what Allen was talking about. He knows more then anyone what that meant to Allen. It was the day Zac had killed himself. And Lavi just happened to be there when he did so. **A/N actually the day that I started to write this. It also is the day that Columbine happened. If you don't know what Columbine was it was a massacre at Columbine High School in Colorado. It ended with 12 student death and 1 teacher death. But there were many injuries. Later on the shooters decided to commit suicide. I really have no clue what this has to do with my story…But there was your history lesson! :) And April 20****th****is also National Pot day :) and you know I participated! Maybe that's how I am so good at making stuff up…hehe…Ok. Now I am just rambling. BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Lavi said quietly and looked down to the floor. "Hey. Maybe you should stay home you know. Just to relax..."

"No, Lavi. I have to go to school. I won't let this get to me. If I do, it means that I gave into it and gave up." _But didn't I give up a long time ago?_

"Allen, just because you cry or something doesn't mean you gave up or gave in. it means that you are strong enough to not let go of what he meant to you. So just stay home today and I'll cover for you in…"

"No, Lavi. I can't stay home. Cross'll murder me if I miss school. You know this." He looked over to see Lavi staring at him. _I know that Lavi is worried, but that just the more reason to not get upset over this. I can't stand seeing people worrying about me. It's just a waste of time and space._ "But I'll just take it easy I guess." He said just to keep Lavi's nerves down.

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
>Ima monster (hah hah hah)<br>Eat you like a cannibal,  
>Spit you out like an animal.<br>Chop, chop, chop you up.  
>Ima monster (hah hah hah)<br>Eat you like a cannibal,  
>Spit you out like an animal.<em>

Allen heard Lavi's phone ring. But he apparently didn't hear it himself.

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
>Ima monster (hah hah hah)<br>Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
>Serve you up as cold as ice<br>Slice, slice, slice you up.  
>Ima monster (hah hah hah)<br>Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
>Serve you up as cold as ice<em>

"Aren't you gonna get that?" he had asked Lavi politely.

"What? Oh, right." Lavi said as he went for his phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Yea? But wai-…are you sure? Lenalee, just wait for us there." He said and then hung up his phone. "Um, Allen, we need to go to school, like, now! Lenalee is freaking out right now. C'mon, hurry up. We'll get breakfast on the go." He looked over to Allen, who obviously looked sad from the comment about breakfast. "Don't worry. You'll get food."

"Ok….I guess. Ok. Let's go help Lenalee." Allen looked back over to Lavi. "She'll be mad if we don't get there now."

* * *

><p><strong>ok. so there it was. oh yea! the ring tone for Lavi's phone is 'Ima Monster' by Blood on the Dance Floor. i don't really know why i chose <em>that <em>song...but i did.**

**and there will be flashback so you get the idea on who Zac was and why he killed himself.**

**many of my friend keep asking me why i keep writing about suicide, this subject that i chose is a very personal subject to me, because alot of my other friends have tried to commit suicide and it hurts me alot so i decide to write what i feel. and it's easy to write what you know, right? **

**ok...Kanda will show up in the next chapter...maybe at the end of it though...i am not sure yet. **

**I also got the idea of this story from the song 'Suicide Season' by Bring me the Horizon. so if you wanna check it out! i love BMTH!**


End file.
